<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Heat of the Moment by Traillbits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384999">In the Heat of the Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits'>Traillbits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Smut, Snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to London Zoo's reptile house ends in Crowley going into a pheromone induced haze of heat. And there's only one angel capable of helping the wily old serpent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thursdays I go Waltzing to the Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started out as a simple prompt on Discord and has now turned into a three part story. This might be a chapter, maybe a prologue. But it's a start! It'll get spicier next chapter, promises!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started at the reptile house. Well to be precise it started on the wall of Eden, but for the sake of this particular tale it started with a reptile house in modern day London.</p><p>Crowley and Aziraphale were savoring their retirement together since the Armegedon't and their thwarted trials against their now ex head offices. Among many dinings at their favored bistros and little restaurants where they all knew them-well where they knew Aziraphale by name and Crowley as the tall, thin bloke that watched Aziraphale eat. Even warm nights in at the bookshop over a few bottles of wine or nestled together in Crowley's spacious flat as the angel hummed to some Mozart whilst reading aloud. </p><p>It was a permanent vacation that was 6000 years overdue. </p><p>This time their Sunday afternoon that had originally started with feeding the ducks in St. James park had now led them to the zoo. </p><p>Aziraphale gave Crowley's hand a squeeze watching a crocodile surface from the water to snap up a small fish. </p><p>"Oh, never been quite a fan of them to be honest. Quite brutish beasts." The angel mumbled, but frowned seeing a shifty glance behind sunglasses.</p><p>"The crocodile that is. I rather like a fair share of these creatures my dear."</p><p>"No skin off my back, Angel. Bit unruly though of them, having another bloke floss their gums for them after dinnertime." Crowley shrugged.</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, now happily transfixed on a sea turtle in an adjacent exhibit. </p><p>"So carefree! Little fellow seems quite at peace," The angel beamed at the innocent creature as it drifted close enough to catch his eyes. "Ah! Hello"</p><p>So much so distracted that Aziraphale didn't give so much pause when their intertwined hands separated. The fiery haired demon sauntered down the dimly lit hallway, his ears a host to an accumulated buzz of noises. To anyone else it was just an inhuman chatter, or incomprehensible exchange of hissing among the now domestic wildlife.</p><p>"Hm?" Crowley glanced between the habitats.</p><p>In particular many suggestive hisses and pairs of reptilian eyes that drew his attention. The chitter chatter was very very clear to Crowley's ears and senses. And his back arched feeling a sizable wave flood over him. His yellow serpent eyes were large and wide as he released an aching shudder. </p><p>It was only when Aziraphale's gleaming blue eyes saw the turtle duck out behind a rock formation that he realized his hand previously entwined with his demon's felt rather lonely and cold. </p><p>"Crowley?" He asked, glancing around and politely cutting through a touring group of school children until he saw a familiar shape of black and red. </p><p>What was not a rather familiar sight was the red haired demon flicking his tongue out albeit quite uncontrollably. His hands twitching at his sides as if trying to grasp something too slippery to hold in his bare palms.  </p><p>"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked again rather concerned when he received no answer.</p><p>The angel blinked, seeing scales ripple like goosebumps down the sides of Crowley's neck. </p><p>"My dear boy, can you hear me?" Aziraphale asked, shaking his companion's arm. Needless to say the angel was alarmed and nervously bothered over whatever sort of trance Crowley found himself in.</p><p>Feeling the sudden contact, Crowley whipped around. His hand clenched tightly around Aziraphale's wrist. </p><p>"C-Crowley please..." He mumbled wide eyed, a neighboring family shifted away from the two with a twinge of fear. "Please..."</p><p>Crowley's jaws were clenched, and the angel could see how small the whites of Crowley's eyes had become. He was transfixed and concentrated on something, especially with that hungering gleam in them staring down at his angel. </p><p>Trying to ease the demon's scaly twinge-and to not rouse any unwanted attention or reflex on Crowley's part-Aziraphale soothingly ran his hand that was free up along Crowley's chest. He let it run up the grey faded scarf, and up the black jacket. He began stroking along the exposed scaling skin, the demon made a shuddering moan as Aziraphale weaved gentle circles.  </p><p>"Love.. This is too tight." Aziraphale tried to reassure his troubled partner, concern in his bright eyes but a comforting smile on his lips. He knew well enough whatever was going on, Crowley would never harm him.</p><p>As if his angel's distress sucked him out of whatever had come over him, Crowley blinked.</p><p>Immediately he flinched, removing his hand when he understood just what he was doing to Aziraphale. </p><p>"Sssorry Angel..." Crowley glanced away, pushing his sunglasses up higher over his face in sheepish embarrassment.</p><p>"Just what was all of that?" He asked, cautiously rubbing his palm down the demon's back. "You seemed quite lost."</p><p>"Ngk," Crowley tried to shrug casually but came out as if painful. "Just don't know what came over me." </p><p>His shoulders rolled back, glancing over at the observatory he had been standing in front of. Aziraphale too cast a glance over at the habitat, and came to a rather unexpected wave of feelings crash over him.<br/>
The overwhelming blips of love that seem to radiate from them was remarkable. All from several snakes-and one particularly feisty cobra, pale eyes still trained on the red haired demon. </p><p>"Perhaps we've overstayed ourselves in this exhibit, why don't we take a stroll through the lemur's habitat trail. Quite docile from what I hear."</p><p>"Mgh..!" Crowley mumbled with a meek nod, as any coherent words seem to now escape him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This is Ourselves Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many kind responses! Thank you thank you for so many kudos and especially to hoomhum, layr, phinnia, and PastelPenguins for leaving a comment! I do so love reviews :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Crowley was experiencing right now was quite similar to an annoying itch. The burning need for... want really. And with this need for want it was bothersome but easy to ignore at first. But the need turned into an aching urge, the demon's tongue darting out uncontrollably. Some sort of sign or scent that could put his craving at ease.</p><p>When he'd given his plants a thorough shouting that had done Crowley in, resorting in half dragging himself to the bedroom and crumpled in the unmade bedding. </p><p>Perhaps because his mind was otherwise engaged or he just didn't have it in him to call a quick miracle, but regardless Crowley moaning and panting peeled away the constrictive clothing. </p><p>Or at least to the best of his ability, by the end of the struggle the serpent of Eden had managed to kick off the now inside out pants that lay abandoned on the floor, including the bunched up undergarments beside them. The redhead's shirt was rumpled and undone but that was as far as the demon got before giving up. </p><p>Blips of black scales surfaced along his human skin, Crowley's breathing had increased with each labored pant-despite angels and demons having no need to breath. </p><p>Free of his trouser's confides, Crowley's hand dove down beneath the rumpled covers. He let a long moan escape his lips, it felt relieving for his Effort to manifest but still not enough to feel full release. </p><p>Already fully erect, Crowley stroked down along his shaft, his mouth agape rubbing his thumb along the moist tip. His free hand in a futile effort tried pulling open more of the shirt, exposing more scaly skin. </p><p>The demon's yellow snake slit eyes rolled back, pumping faster and harder into his hand. Only he imagined it wasn't his own hand giving him such release. The thought of familiar short blond hair, pale blue eyes that mirrored back at him kindness and sincerity. </p><p>"Angel..." Crowley panted, sinking further into the pillow, stroking and kneading himself for that coming bliss. "Fuck...Angel...!"</p><p>All at once the demon's back arched, his body bending at such an angle that any mortal would cringe upon performing. The sound that escaped his throat was a mixture between a serpent like hiss and a satisfied moan of relief. His body convulsed as he leaked onto the bedding and against his own skin. The redhead's hand feeling rather hot and damp, feeling the evidence of his own arousal coat his fingers.  </p><p>Crowley was at this point what people nowadays would call 'a hot mess' to put it bluntly. Feeling utterly boneless and slick between his legs.</p><p>Panting in small huffs, his clothes and hair were a rumpled, he lay half naked and tangled in unmade now soiled sheets. </p><p>But the problem really was this: Crowley couldn't just stop at once. </p><p>So he had found himself bedridden and a moaning lump convulsed and still aching for more. </p><p>Into his third orgasm on the second day, Crowley had almost missed his phone ringing in the other room. </p><p>"Hey this is Anthony Crowley, you know what to do. Do it with style."</p><p>At first he had every sense of mind to ignore the caller, until he heard said caller speak.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sure you're there. I thought we could have ourselves a night out. I must say today is turning out to be quite the perfect day," Aziraphale's soft spoken voice practically gave off the smile he was wearing.<br/>
Crowley's wide yellow eyes snapped open, his scales rippling and tongue flicking. He practically leapt out of the damp, incredibly warm covers to where the angel continued rambling to his answering machine. </p><p>"Funny story really! That gentleman from last week in Oxfordshire still had his first edition-"</p><p>Before Aziraphale could explain what was so funny, the demon snatched the phone up.</p><p>"You at the bookshop?!" Crowley panted hard pressed with his ear up to the device. </p><p>"Well yes of course my dear, how else would I have telephoned you? I'd have thought that much obvious-"</p><p>"I'm coming there"</p><p>"Oh there's no need to rush of course. The bookshop will always be here. But you sound tense Crowley?"</p><p>"Not tense! Just I'm...! I'll just see you soon." Without a second word or thought Crowley slammed down the phone. His sweating hands pressed up to his bare chest, taking in how disheveled and the state of undress he was in. </p><p>The trickiest ordeal of the day was not only redressing to his full layering-no matter how constrictive it was at the moment being, however his hair was still a wild mess. No, what was more troubling was how one-even a demon-was to maneuver driving an automobile and at the same time resist the urge to undue his belt and drive his hand down his rather constrictive pants.</p><p>"Don't stop me now!" The radio sang, as Crowley's foot was firmly on the gas pedal. "If you wanna have a good time, just gimme a call!"</p><p>Crowley's ground his teeth, panting and clenching the steering wheel harder until a familiar building in Soho came into view. </p><p>It was a God...Satan...Sombodysend when the vintage car screeched to a halt in front of the bookshop's front door. Crowley pushed open the doors impatiently, his eyes scanning around for any customers. Fortunately for his case, the shop seemed empty. </p><p>Snapping his fingers, the shutters went down, and the sign in the window miraculously flipped to 'CLOSED' without a touch. </p><p>"Aaaangeeeeeel," Crowley sing song called. His tongue flicked out again forked and animalistic. Just what was he doing? Where is that blasted angel?! He did invite Crowley out after all.</p><p>"Oh, Crowley! That was quite fast even with your driving track record." Aziraphale chuckled, stepping out of the backroom with his hands full of new texts. "I'm sorry if you were w-"</p><p>But the angel froze in confusion seeing the wild look Crowley held on him, and given how the reptilian yellow had fully overcome the whites of his eyes. </p><p>"Dear boy, is everything okay? You seem to be in deep thought about something."</p><p>"Ssssomething for sssure Angel," Crowley smiled a lopsided grin as if he were drunk. </p><p>"Can I help somehow? Just tell me, anything you ask." Aziraphale wiggled with a smile much warmer and sincere. Even wild and full of mischief, he was ever in love with the demon. </p><p>"Yesss please anything!" Crowley snapped his fingers again and the bookshop doors shut and simultaneously locked.</p><p>Aziraphale felt himself pressed against the bookshelf just beside the backroom door and a thin, lean, yet hard weight pressed into him. His first editions dropped haphazardly in surprise. </p><p>Crowley's left hand held the side of the angel's face, the other hand cradling the back of his head. </p><p>"Crowley, my books..." Aziraphale frowned, but finding no wiggle room whatsoever to reach down and grab them.

</p><p>"Jusssst sshut it for a moment," Crowley mumbled before smashing his lips against Aziraphale's. </p><p>It was good, it always felt so good to kiss Crowley. But the angel could tell this kiss was not a tender, soft blissful kind as they'd shared on a warm night with a few bottles of wine. Rather it was fueled by such sinful lust and craving for physical needs. </p><p>A moan of bliss escaped him, feeling a long forked tongue sneak entrance into his open mouth. </p><p>"Mmph! C-Crow...Crowley," Aziraphale babbled between snogs. "Can I just-"</p><p>"Ssssshhh," Crowley tried to silence him. When this didn't work and the angel continued babbling, the demon switched his tactics. Maneuvering back and forth between bruised lips and pulling on the tartan bowtie to suck his lips and teeth along his partner's delectable throat. </p><p>"My dear, I! Ooh, I don't understand where these mmmmmph... That is to say."</p><p>"Angel!" Crowley panted, breaking from his kisses but refusing to let go of the bundle of his shirt the demon had begun grasping. "I need thisss. Now, you have no idea..."</p><p>"This as in?" Aziraphale cautiously asked.</p><p>Crowley groaned, "C'mon Aziraphale you know what I need! I ssswear I'll discorporate myself if I can't get this need out now!" </p><p>The angel smiled sadly at his demon, tenderly running a hand into his damp red hair. This was not normally how their night ins were played out, much more fast pace than he was accustom to. </p><p>But he knew Crowley needed him, practically begging the angel for help. Who was he to deny him so sort of help in whatever way he could. </p><p>"Well," Aziraphale cleared his throat, tenderly grasping the demon's hand in his own, "I suppose I should mention on dinner reservations have miraculously been cancelled. It looks like we'll have to call it a night and stay in rather."</p><p>Crowley smirked, Aziraphale nodded. </p><p>"If you have a better idea how we could savor this evening love, I am all ears..."</p><p>"Upsssstairs, NOW." Crowley practically groaned, already pulling him up toward the upper loft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let Me Feel Your Heartbeat Grow Faster Faster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll likely come back and do a second proof read in the next day or so. But for now the steamy conclusion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sex was not any sort of new feat for either Crowley or Aziraphale, especially concerning each other during the last couple of late night visits. </p><p>What was new however, was Aziraphale closing the door to the bedroom only to be suddenly strongarmed to the floor. Where the angel expected to see his red haired demon was a giant serpent with a black body and scarlet belly wrapping around him by the torso. Any other person would be in pure shock and terror, Aziraphale was only facing a minor inconvenience.  </p><p>"Crowley!" He sputtered, "When you said-! This wasn't what I-"</p><p>"Pleaaaase Angel," Aziraphale heard a hiss in his ear. The wily old serpent was practically pleading. </p><p>"My dear, this would be... ah... be much easier in..."</p><p>"But you're sssso warm!" Crowley hissed, coiling around limbs and cursing the barrier of vintage clothing. </p><p>"Please, do understand how this will make giving you tender affection back more trying for me." The angel smiled, locking eyes with large yellow eyes.</p><p>"I don't need tender Angel!"</p><p>But then he pulled out the big gun, otherwise known as the innocent puppy eyed stare. The ace up his sleeve that Aziraphale had been carrying for centuries. Crowley groaned-if snakes could groan that is. </p><p>Dissolving into his human shape, Crowley was still a sprawled out mess, wrapped around Aziraphale tightly. It was also worth noting that the redhead had reshaped himself, naked. </p><p>"Impatient old fiend," Aziraphale smiled against Crowley's lips that soon found their way back on his.</p><p>"At leassst I can take thessse off now," The demon mumbled, about to snap his fingers but felt a warm palm cover his. He pulled away confused.  </p><p>"Ah ah ah dearest," Aziraphale chided holding up no resistance to the grabby hands. "No cheating, let me help you."</p><p>Wasting no time in pulling down the arms of the angel's waistcoat, Crowley made frenzied work in removing his partner's traditional garments-all while still clung to the ethereal being. </p><p>Aziraphale caressed his cheek, feeling his bowtie loosened and his coat fully shirked away. While he was dishearten not being able to undress Crowley properly himself, it did allow him to explore the demon's lean and flawless body. </p><p>"Mmm do keep in mind... not to rip a seam during this playful assault dearest." Aziraphale said in between kisses, "It'd be unfortunate to smite you for a rip in my trousers."</p><p>Crowley smirked, nibbling on the angel's lower lip, "Love when you talk dirty to me, Angel."</p><p>Allowing his demon's mouth and tongue re-entry, Aziraphale's hands explored the untarnished skin and black scaly blotches. </p><p>First from where he had held Crowley's face in his hands as their kiss intensified. The angel let his eager palms wander, a lustful moan gained when Aziraphale's thumb grazed against one of the demon's firm nipples. </p><p>Still tangled around him, Crowley had succeeded in tugging open Aziraphale's shirt-being mindful of the buttons-and pulling down the angel's tan pants. He'd at least managed to nudge off his shoes to better assist the wily serpent, whom in seconds reduced him to his trousers. </p><p>Aziraphale was panting in between hard kisses to his neck and that roughly worked heir way down to his abdoman.   </p><p>With a shaking hand, Aziraphale manifested a quick miracle. The two now finding themselves a tangled mess upon the softer, tartan patterned bed. </p><p>Crowley tasted and nibbled on the peak toned skin, that serpent like tongue flicked out again. The demon enjoyed his angel's body, Aziraphale was the very essence of soft. He could see and feel the love and warmth he held for humanity in his corporeal vessel.  </p><p>And in this case it was all the more for the wily serpent to ravish and rake his teeth upon.</p><p>"I... I can lose the..." Aziraphale stammered with a frown, "Lose the gut if it bothers you darling."</p><p>"Don't you dare change a thing!" Crowley gritted through his teeth, the long serpent fangs poking through bit into his own lower lip. He wished he could shove Gabriel into a blaze of hellfire for body shaming Crowley's angel, HIS ANGEL of all the angels! "I'd worship and want you no other way than this."  </p><p>Aziraphale gasped with a spasm, feeling Crowley's mouth do more than graze his inner thigh. The sounds and feeling of that cheeky, flash bastard mouth nibbling, biting and sucking were enough to send the angel on edge so early into their evening.  </p><p>Crowley kissed the dark crescent shape bruise he was responsible creating, he snapped a little demonic miracle to rid Aziraphale of his final garment and leaving him fully bare and exposed to the demon's hungry eyes.</p><p>"Gotta cheat a little Angel, what demonssss do." He hissed satisfied.</p><p>He was all but salivating to see Aziraphale's Effort proud and revealed while the angel lay gasping and convulsing. </p><p>Crowley grasped the soft rolls of flesh along Aziraphale's hips, all but riding him before he ground his body down further. Making to part the angel's plump and firmly toned legs as his head sank between his legs. </p><p>Call it cliche or unoriginal, but the sounds Aziraphale released feeling Crowley's tongue and lips get to work was nothing short of divine. </p><p>He continued to grip the angel's hips feeling fingers dig into his red hair all while Crowley's mouth wrapped around Aziraphale's plump cock.</p><p>"O-Oh my dear! A-ooah dear heart..!" Aziraphale moaned, his fingers curling further into his demon's hair. </p><p>Crowley let his forked tongue swirl about the tip, tasting the heavenly precum he was already leaking. None too soon did his mouth consume and wrap around him fully, working up and down along his firm and hard shaft. </p><p>"Crowley..." Azirphale panted, a shy glance down at yellow eyes filled with lust and content with each suck. "Please Crowley...Dearest please!"</p><p>Crowley did release his mouth before the angel reached full bliss eventually, he wouldn't let him reach it so quickly and without him to join that ascent. </p><p>And still the serpent was not sated yet. </p><p>"Angel..." Crowley huskily murmured. Even while in human shape, he slithered up to meet Aziraphale's clouded over gaze. "Need you now Angel, right now..."</p><p>"Oh my dear," Aziraphale sighed breathlessly. "You needn't ask, please."</p><p>"Turn over," Crowley ordered. </p><p>He did as asked, shimmying so as he lay on his stomach. Crowley pressed himself right up against Aziraphale, as if by divine or demonic influence he used a suddenly well lubricated finger to test the angel's entrance. </p><p>Aziraphale arched up, Crowley worried he was hurting him until the sound of a low moan pierced the air. </p><p>"Crowley... Oh dear..." He sighed, feeling the demon test another finger. His senses lulled and at peace feeling the push in only to be released a moment later. "More dear boy. Please take me how you like!"</p><p>The demons thin, gangly limbs weaved around him again. The serpent coiled around his prey, ever ready to strike and take what was rightfully considered his. </p><p>"Mine," Crowley hissed into Aziraphale's ear, as he began nibbling along the tender flesh. "All mine."</p><p>Aziraphale yelped with a quiver but felt no pain when Crowley penetrated his newly lubricated entrance. A series of noncomprehending throaty noises escaped the serpent's clenched jaws as his thrusts became rhythmic.</p><p>Aziraphale's hands clutched and fisted the rumpled bedsheets as his body rocked back and forth. </p><p>"C-Crowley! Crow-!" Aziraphale gasped. "My heart! My lovely one!"</p><p>So lost in his frenzy, the demon felt all the more compelled to continue and quicken his pace. All that pulsed through his mind during his sexual frenzy was the need to satisfy his ethereal mate. And by Go- Sata- Someone that he would see it through. </p><p>"Angelllll" Crowley growled, gripping Aziraphale's hips enough the leave indents from his fingernails. </p><p> Crowley's skin had continued to ripple, and shift ever more into black scales. His eye teeth elongated and fanged, not unlike his reptilian form. More and more with each intruding thrust and embrace, the demon became to resemble a type of human snake hybrid consumed in his heated frenzy. </p><p>"Please tell me Crowley, tell me dear..." He moaned, feeling what he could never feel in any other demon he'd encountered. </p><p>"Ngk!" Harder and faster he thrusted, so close and ever on the edge. </p><p>"Please!" Aziraphale begged, feeling absolutely over the edge and ready to give way. </p><p>A low groan escaped the demon's lips, "Love! Fucking bless it Angel, I love you!"</p><p>Those three words was the last barrier as the dam gave way. All at once Crowley's blackened wings manifested into their reality. They flapped about as he gave one last heaving thrust of his scaly hips with a blend of hiss, scream, and moan of delight. Aziraphale and Crowley could practically feel the others orgasm as they simultaneously had come embraced as one ethereal creature. He could feel the serpent twitch from inside him, his body convulsing from full release. </p><p>Peeling away, Crowley felt sated and utterly boneless from their climax. His skin rippled, the scales melting away and sinking back into human flesh. The yellow in Crowley's eyes began to shrink, no longer fully consuming his sockets. His hair was damp and a shaggy mess that stuck to his slick and sweaty skin. Aziraphale wiggled down beside where Crowley lay on his back with his mouth open and agape. </p><p>Pressing his cheek against the demon's lanky chest, Aziraphale cuddled up close to him. </p><p>"I should hope that helped appease some inner frustrations you've putting up with since the zoo, dearest." He smiled, closing his eyes. </p><p>"Yesss, it did." Crowley nodded, but felt his shape melt away. "Well sssome of the urgesss."</p><p>Aziraphale's eyes were still closed as he chuckled aloud, feeling a large scaly body weave around him,. A familiar long tongue flecked out against his cheek. </p><p>"You're even warmer now Angel!" Crowley's voice whispered in his ear, settling and nesting in his warmth consisting of angel and blankets. "C'mere..."</p><p>Aziraphale reached up to caress the black scaly body, "Rest easy my love. We can go out and dine in the morning, tonight belongs to us."</p><p> The angel allowed his own wings to reveal themselves, the heavenly white plush soft wings encircled them. Aziraphale picked up a stray black feather-many lay askew on the rumpled bed sheet. He toyed with it in his hand with a blissful smile, Crowley he could just tell was already asleep still coiled around him. He would watch over his wily demon, keep his love safe and provide for him when he most needed it. Even if that did involve quite literally ruffling their feathers. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>